rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 8
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 8 is the eighth regular season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 13 contestants and 11 episodes. The winner of the season is Jordan Rivers and the Queen Congeniality of the season is Possi von Bussy (with a total of 3 votes). The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: The Season of the Mistlehoes' * Mini Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot where you kiss one of the Pit Crew members in a mistletoe. * Mini Challenge Winner: Possi von Bussy * Main Challenge: Make mistletoe inspired couture by using Christmas decorations. * Runway Theme: Mistle-Ho Ho Ho! * Main Challenge Winner: Onmiyouji Shikigami * Bottom 2: Bodie Simetri vs Skylar Pierre * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - Wit It This Christmas * Eliminated: Bodie Simetri 'Episode 2: How I Met Your Sugar Daddy' * Main Challenge: As teams, act in the drag sitcom How I Met Your Sugar Daddy. * Runway Theme: Yellow & Mellow * Main Challenge Winners: Roy G. Biv and Tori Tribbiani * Bottom 2: Amanduh Winters vs Selena Bavarian * Lipsync Song: Clean Bandit - Playboy Style (feat. Charli XCX & Bhad Bhabie) * Eliminated: Amanduh Winters 'Episode 3: Bon Appetit!' * Mini Challenge: Eat an apple pie as fast as you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Tori Tribbiani * Main Challenge: Make an outfit that mixes the themes breakfast, lunch and dinner together all in one. * Runway Theme: Eat Me Up, Baby * Main Challenge Winner: Possi von Bussy * Bottom 2: Jordan Rivers vs Selena Bavarian * Lipsync Song: Britney Spears - Hold It Against Me * Eliminated: Selena Bavarian 'Episode 4: Rusically Beautiful' * Mini Challenge: Dance to Gia Gunn having an emotional moment. * Mini Challenge Winners: Lilypad and Skylar Pierre * Main Challenge: Perform and dance in Beauty Community: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Spooky Sisters * Main Challenge Winner: Skylar Pierre * Bottom 2: Aurora Glass vs Lilypad * Lipsync Song: Adele - Rolling in the Deep * Eliminated: Aurora Glass and Lilypad 'Episode 5: My Strange Addiction' * Mini Challenge: Impress MTX with your twerking skills. * Mini Challenge Winner: Tori Tribbiani * Main Challenge: As pairs, get consulted in the show My Strange Addiction. * Runway Theme: Avant Garde Amazement * Main Challenge Winners: Jordan Rivers and Skylar Pierre * Bottom 2: Ford Doubles vs Raine Claudia * Lipsync Song: Le1f - Koi * Eliminated: Ford Doubles 'Episode 6: Snatch Game' * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Tori Tribbiani * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Jacket Jackpot * Main Challenge Winner: Raine Claudia * Bottom 2: Skylar Pierre vs Tori Tribbiani * Lipsync Song: Bhad Bhabie - Babyface Savage (feat. Tory Lanez) * Eliminated: Tori Tribbiani 'Episode 7: User's Drag Rush, The Rusical' * Mini Challenge: Impersonate RuPaul in a funny way. * Mini Challenge Winner: Skylar Pierre * Main Challenge: Perform as a UDR winner in the User's Drag Rush, The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Masked Up * Main Challenge Winner: Jordan Rivers * Bottom 2: Possi von Bussy vs Roy G. Biv * Lipsync Song: SOPHIE - It's Okay to Cry * Eliminated: Possi von Bussy 'Episode 8: Inspirational Queers' * Mini Challenge: Reach your deepest and lowest voice. * Mini Challenge Winner: Lilypad * Main Challenge: As pairs, make a video message that is inspirational to the suffering children of Africa. * Runway Theme: Body Body Body * Main Challenge Winners: Jordan Rivers and Lilypad * Bottom 2: Roy G. Biv vs Skylar Pierre * Lipsync Song: Adore Delano - DTF * Eliminated: Roy G. Biv 'Episode 9: Immaculate Sisters' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: Jordan Rivers * Main Challenge: Makeover nuns into a gorgeous goddess. * Runway Theme: God is a Man...in Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Onmiyouji Shikigami * Bottom 2: Lilypad vs Skylar Pierre * Lipsync Song: Alaska Thunderfuck - Gimme All Your Money (feat. Laganja Estranja) * Eliminated: Lilypad 'Episode 10: The Realness' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and perform for the The Realness 2019 Rumix. * Runway Theme: Elegant Eleganza Extravaganza * 4-Way Lipsync: Jordan Rivers vs Onmiyouji Shikigami vs Raine Claudia vs Skylar Pierre * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - The Realness * Eliminated: Skylar Pierre 'Episode 11: Finale' * 3-Way Lipsync: Jordan Rivers vs Onmiyouji Shikigami vs Raine Claudia * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - Right There (feat. Big Sean) * Winner: Jordan Rivers * Runners-Up: Onmiyouji Shikigami and Raine Claudia * Queen Congeniality: Possi von Bussy Category:Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Season 8